Jos
'Jos ('Also less know as José) is one of the civilians that were trapped in the REAL internet detectives skype group. He is veteran of the GetMeARouter Wars, Jordi Wars and Eggplant Wars. He also had some skirmishes with the Lunarian Children. He joined the Internet Detectives the 03/2017. In the Jordi Wars, he would became enemy 1º of Mugen Kagemarum, and over time, he would infiltrate the Internet Detectives Discord again and again with thousands of multi-accounts in order to combat boredom. Jos is also █████ ██ ███ ████ T██ O████ ██ H████s, Biography The personal past of Jos is unknown, although it may be pointing to some kind of dark past, he always tries to be nice and be cheerful to others. He fought the dark past playing videogames mostly, his first video console was the Super Nintendo, then he got the Playstation 1 where he would play Final Fantasy 7, his favorite game, he got stuck in Cosmo Canyon boss until his Disc 1 died, yet he would remember the game 8 years later. and completed the game once for all. After years of video consoles, he got this first computer, where he would do not much, because parents were ToO SpOoK AbOuT tHe iNtErNeT. This part in time would be the start of a war that he calls "GiveMeARouter Wars" After 1 year of fight and doing travels to cybers because internet, he got internet at home. The first thing Jos searched on Google? "Pokemon Diamond Cheats", forgot to mention he was playing on his DS on that time. After thousands of fake videos, he would surender about getting Darkray without the event ticket, and began playing Pokemon Indigo, now called UnovaRPG. Pokemon Indigo had many ads around his pages, one of them, was a game called "War of Dragons". This was Jos first online RPG ever, and the first game ever where he was insulted with "You are worst than the bald referee from the spanish match yesterday" (it was 2009 okay). The hours lost in this game are unknown. Then, War of Dragons became boring, so Jos decided to play some other games that werent online. Error, his pc was shit, he spent time playing games with low requirements, and sufferent because he could'nt fucking even run Minecraft. After a LONG time, he got his first Graphic Card (which will die years later with Rocket League on screen), this part in time would be playing videogames, until one day... That day, Jordi Wild (Also know as Foll█a de Madre Salvaje, Aguita or also know as a warrior on the Jordi Wars) would make a video about a channel called "SilentDork", Jos would investigate this channel, until he reached the Internet Detectives Tumbrl, where he would be invited to the REAL internet detectives Skype group, mostly of what there is writing here: JordiWars. After joining the Discord Server, he went up pretty fast in the ID positions, being a mod first day, and a admin near the end of the year. He would use his powers to annoy all the Mugens, making Jos his enemy 1º. Mugen Kagemaru said Jos has crossed many lines, it is unknown if the lines refers to somekind of new and unkown Parallelos. Yet mugen is pretty corcern about Jos reaching these levels. Category:Non-Mugen Category:Characters Category:Eggplant